randys_double_dare_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Express vs. High Flyers
Express vs. High Flyers was a first episode Opening Round (Chicken Coop) Fling those five chickens in the coop for $25 Express team wins $25 Introducing the Contestants High Flyers Paul rides his bike around town. Bethany is a gymnast and would like to be in the Olympics. She is also a fan of Mary Lou Retton. Express Stuart likes to play football and his favorite team is the Washington Redskins. Mary plays lacrosse with a full team. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Bombs Away) Stuart and Mary had to get a ball into a basket using their backs and made no baskets, giving Paul and Bethany $100. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Fill Your Cup) Paul had to fill a cup with whipped cream while Bethany held a cup on a stick with her mouth. Paul did not fill the cup to the line, giving Stuart and Mary $100. Questions C Physical Challenge C (Animal Trainer) Stuart and Mary had to pick up marshmallows with their teeth and drop them inside a cup. Mary had to wear a blindfold while Stuart directed her to the cup. Mary successfully dropped all three marshmallows into the cup, giving her and Stuart $100. Questions D Physical Challenge D (The Waiter) Paul and Bethany each hold a tray with a water balloon using one hand and had to run with it. They both unsuccessfully carried their trays, giving Stuart and Mary $100. Toss-Up (Clammy Hands) Each Female Player wants catch the pearls Bethany caught 4 pearls giving her and Paul $50 Questions E Physical Challenge E (Exterminator) Stuart had to wear a blindfold and kill an insect while Mary had to release the insects. they accept for the Triple Dare Challenge he managed to kill an insect in 23 seconds, giving him and Mary $300 and a Zenith See-through TV. Question F Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Nightmare) Stuart and Mary had to rip through a large pillow to find an orange flag to win a Set of two walkie talkies UnWired FRS 2 way 14 channels UFR-308 tested work. Obstacle 2 (Monkey Bars) Stuart and Mary had to swing across the monkey bars and grab the orange flag on the other side to win a Papa John's Gift Certificate. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) Stuart and Mary had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream and chocolate syrup and grab the orange flag to win a Gateway Astro Desktop PC with 15-inch Monitor. Obstacle 4 (Syrup Canal) Stuart and Mary had to make their way through a pool of cherry syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win Yamaha DJX Keyboard. Obstacle 5 (Rope Climb) Stuart and Mary had to climb a rope net, jump down, and grab the orange flag to win a SONY SLV-KS1 VHS VCR MovieTime - Tested - With Remote. Obstacle 6 (The Tank) Stuart and Mary had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of styrofoam peanuts to win a Rockwood Pro RP150G Silver Electric Guitar. Obstacle 7 (Icy Trike) Stuart and Mary had to ride a small tricycle across a sheet of ice and grab the orange flag to win a Rollerblade Pro 07 Inline Skate. Obstacle 8 (The Recipe Tire Run) Stuart and Mary had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a trip to Texas SeaWorld San Antonio and Fossil Rim Wildlife Center. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Nick.com Question Category:Episode Wins a Trip to Texas